


Heedless Running to thy Ruin

by AlluringMary



Series: Seed Family - Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous Deputy | Judge (Far Cry), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Abuse, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlluringMary/pseuds/AlluringMary
Summary: The mysterious cuts and bruises that suddenly appear on your skin are actually injuries that your soulmate has obtained, and while you share the same marks on your skin, they don't scar on the other person.You'd never spotted a single nick on your flesh that wasn't yours. You'd suspected your bond was one of those, a defective bond that worked only one way or in the worst case, you were born whole.Yet now, you can't decide if being born with a whole soul really is the worst thing you could be.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed, Faith Seed/Reader
Series: Seed Family - Soulmate AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138463
Kudos: 20





	Heedless Running to thy Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Monkey Brain: Faith is hot  
> Lizard Brain: She's a liar, a manipulator but we can recognize she's also been controlled by Joseph as a young girl and needs to be--  
> Monkey Brain: ye but she hot

“The girl saw the marks littering her skin, each day blooming over her arms and back and face. She couldn't feel the pain inflicted upon the other half of her soul but she saw it reflected on her.”

Faith's eyes drew you in, the muted green echoed by the greenery surrounding them. Her eyes crinkled when a small chagrined smile formed on her rose lips. “One day, the harm done to her soul stopped appearing and she feared the worst--she carved into her own skin to reach for her soulmate and when no answer came, the girl took to a needle for help.”

And the Father found her.

The warmth of her hands disappeared from yours and your gaze dropped to your lap. The Bliss both dulled and amplified every touch upon the skin--the distinct feeling of weight upon your clothed shoulders stuttered into existence, the haze pulling your attention to the soft pads of her fingers caressing the nape of your neck.

“But after years of grieving, the girl saw her skin marred once more with a hundred scars and the letters she saw appear across her chest spelled Wrath.”

Your tongue felt bloated inside your mouth, you grew afraid if you spoke you'd end up slobbering over yourself. But you longed to call out her name, while she sat so close and finally you felt your soul sing for its other half.

“She knew then she would have to guide her soul back to her, away from those who sought to corrupt it to reject the Father's Word.”

Sudden heat lapped at your neck, the skin over your collarbones now recipient of a powerful warmth. It's only when the world before you turns into an expanse of blush green that you realize it was her toppling you over.

Your soulmate, Joseph's pawn.

“F-ff...”

She knelt at your side, cupping a reassuring hand to your cheek. “The path her soulmate set out to walk would be full of hardships, but the soul was strong as the girl knew it should be.” The cotton of her dress felt strangely cold to the touch, so did the pristine skin of her knees. Perfect, unbroken skin all over.

Before you knew it, you were shaking all over, sniffling and unable to speak aloud. Her hand touched the sides of your face, slowly caressing your cheeks and temple while edges of white and green burned in the corners of your vision.

Years, decades you had spent waiting for your soulmate's pain to appear on your skin. But the bond was defective in nature, had only painted her black and blue.

You'd never spotted a single nick on your flesh that wasn't yours. You'd suspected your bond was one of those, a defective bond that worked only one way or in the worst case, you were born whole.

Yet now, you can't decide if being born with a whole soul really is the worst thing you could be.

“There's no need for that, silly.” Her face slowly came into focus and her hands wiped wet drops from your face. Your reached for her with shaking hands, tracing the delicate lines of her nose and puckered rise of her lips, pressing in her cheeks and under her eyes. Faith's eyes, so gorgeously green and accepting, forgiving.

Apologies desperately attempted to claw their way out of you, ending on your unresponsive tongue and you were sobbing, sobbing so hard you feared your ribs would snap and shatter under the pressure.

Wild memories of the burn of a belt and brunt of a fist nearly sent you into hysterics, how much had she endured, unable to reach you while standing witness to the abuse.

“I've forgiven you,” She spoke, amid the reassuring shushing. “And I will be here with you, for you... but first...” A frown marred her face before she rose and strode away. The world burned white, and you urged yourself to get to your feet, even as you trembled.

Her name died on the tip of your tongue but still you struggled to call for her. She stepped into a field of flowers that stretched further than you could see, but the distance between you two didn't close, only lengthening even while you shakily pursued her.

“You need to atone, let the Father guide you...” Her steps, swift and light, led her through the open field. She was going to disappear, you understood, in a cloud of Bliss and leave you alone. But you felt your face being nudged sideways and were greeted by the sight of her, oh so close. She looked up at you with a sad, pouty expression.

“And when you accept your place in our family, we'll finally be as one.”

Your hand fell over hers, drawing it to your lips before you kissed her fingertips. Faith's lips parted with a small sigh but the vision she made soon dissolved into white nothingness. You tried to speak her name, yearning for the other half of your soul and she laughed again, a feminine, golden and bright laugh your heart ached over.

Her voice rang out, one final time and this time was tinged with sadness. “Until then, you'll only run to both our ruins.”

Once your eyes opened and you faced an endless field of white bell-shaped flowers, you searched with your eyes for the county jail but only more stretches of calm patches of land laid around you. The blistering orange sun struck hard over you and the dried foliage you walked over, in search of landmarks to guide you back to civilization.

The sob that broke through you didn't surprise you, nor did the slow realization your resolve to crush her hold over the Henbane faltered. You could feel the ghosts of her touch on your cheeks, and wept in the solitude the deserted plains offered.

Later, with Peaches' head lying on your stomach and Sharky's mumbling about running low on gas somewhere behind you, you dug a nail into the underside of your arm and traced in tiny letters. Before you could start to feel regret, you scribbled into your arm, repeating the motions over and over until your skin ached and the forms of the letters stayed visible onto your skin.

S O R R Y

Your skin blushed red and despite the pain, and the conflict that not once failed to tear into your heart, a small smile drew onto your lips at the thought of Faith, perhaps flitting in the dry dunes she called home or in a cloud of Bliss smiling down at the inscription.

To both your ruins, she'd said.

To both your ruins, you agreed.


End file.
